discordchbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubree Tuvigne
Camp Life Before Aubree became known as the Flop Ares kid, she was actually an unclaimed, believe it or not. Growing into her roots as a daughter of Ares, she found herself in camp during an attack by a fallen constellation in the sky; the inexperienced demigoddess being mainly unharmed by the vicious attack. Before she became what would be one of the eldest daughters of Ares in camp, she found herself claimed as his child on February 22nd, 2018. Already having a stable sibling relationship with younger sister Iowa Hann, things were going smoothly. Her other siblings, Johnathan and Lucy were rather welcoming to the newly claimed demigoddess. Long after she was claimed, Aubree found herself meeting a girl by the name of Addilyn, whom turned out to be one of Hebe's children. The two dated for a while, until Aubree was unrightly framed as a cheater because of a son of Apollo forcing himself upon her. They broke up that night. Aubree fell into a sort of depression and kept inside her cabin, which earned her the title of 'Flop Ares Kid' as her combative skills greatly suffered from this. Months after this, Aubree met a son of Aphrodite by the name of Ashton Eskridge. After his choppy relationships with many of Aubree's friends, the two grew closer due to their mutual loneliness and their shared experience of being possessed by monsters controlled by Lelantos. Eventually, the two got into a relationship which lasted a long time. Allied Forces of Nyx In the ending months of 2018, Aubree caught word of the fact that her biological family, mainly her sister Dahlia, daughter of Aeolus, went missing. Aubree had always been insanely protective of her siblings due to their impoverished life prior to the three girls being claimed by their respective parents, and this really bothered her. Upon meeting with a squadron of girls under the alliegance of Nyx, the primeval goddess of night, Aubree is informed that they too, are searching for Dahlia, as she was their leader. Aubree reluctantly joins the group in pursuit of her sister, but shortly finds out that she was lied to, as the group was in dire need of a child of war's expertise on the battlefield. However, she knew that if she opened her mouth to the group, she'd have zero chances of finding Dahlia again, so she went on to join them on their terrorist acts over Camp Half-Blood, which a daughter of Persephone named Anaheim had lead herself. Anaheim and Aubree had gotten into a pretty heated debate sparked over Dahlia's whereabouts, which eventually turned into a full on fight; abilities and weapons being used like there was no tomorrow. Despite Anaheim's superiority and efforts, the battle quickly turned tables as Aubree outsmarted her numerous times, and ended up having Anaheim on her knees, with a gun pointed to her temple. From there, the daughter of Ares left the AFN in pursuit of Dahlia, whom was held in their clutches. Civil War There was a war between the worlds; the mortal realm, Olympus and the Underworld happening in early October of 2018. Naturally, Camp Half-Blood was dragged into the mix as certain goddesses in the Underworld were causing mass havoc; Melinoe and Hecate tended to be the breadwinners of the war. The camp was put against each other as a daughter of Hecate named Tessa appeared to be the murderer behind many of the camper's demises. Naturally, the camp was divided; sides being taken. Originally, Aubree was fine with the murderer; until she found out that she was behind someone's death; someone whom her sibling cherished. So one fateful night in bunker nine changed everything. There was a fullscale battle between the two sides of camp, with Aubree technically initiating it by pushing through the crowds surrounding the murderous daughter of Hecate and throwing a hard punch, only to be thrown across the room. The battle ended in agony, with a daughter of Demeter's leg being severed, Aubree having nearly choked her sister Lucy to death, and numerous other casualties. The daughter of Hecate left camp alongside a son of Apollo. Abilities As a demigod, Aubree possesses many abilities and also drawbacks, those drawbacks being ADHD and dyslexia, as her brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek; her brain couldn't process her native Korean language nor her second language, English. She could, however, speak all three languages fluently, like her sisters Dahlia and Yves. As a daughter of Ares, she possessed abilities which greatly boosted her stamina and strength, but she also possessed some peculiar abilities. • Enhanced Durability - Aubree's skin gained a new protective layer which protected her from penetrative wounds to a certain extent after being claimed. It also protected her from scrapes and gashes, as the skin acted as a thin layer of armor. • Emotion Manipulation (Limited) - A crazy thing that Aubree was able to do was inflict certain feelings and emotions in those around her through her words. Whoever heard her speaking while tapping into this ability would feel an emotion that she chose, which were, but not entirely limited to, • Fear • Anger • Bravery • Inspiration • Power • Rage • Necromancy - Aubree had the ability to summon skeletal warriors of real fallen war soldiers, and in her time at camp was able to summon three very specific soldiers. • Lieutenant Grey, the pistol wielding lieutenant skeleton which she had accompany her on her first quest, which was to track down and combat Lyssa, the goddess of madness. • Katara, the katana wielding skeleton. Not much is known of her, only that she was a very powerful and fast skeleton. • Nora, the charioteer skeleton which hauled a chariot around with her. This skeleton helped Aubree get to places faster, as well as fight while moving, as she was equipped with a cannon. • Battlefield Layout Intellect - In places of war significance, such as camp's forest, Aubree could generate a perfectly accurate map of the area, and become 'one' with the area. She could sense vibrations others could not and was able to sense danger, or other demigods from nearly a mile away. • Fire Manipulation (Limited) - Aubree was blessed with the ability to control and wield the flames of Ares, that being his infamous crimson flames which coated his weapons during war. As she could do this as well, Aubree's weapons of choice, being her bow and arrow and whip, would coat themselves in the same crimson flames as her father's. Upon training this ability vigorously, she found herself able to ignite her fists and arms for added damage. • Innate Leadership Infliction - Due to the fact that her mother was a child of Zeus, which in turn created a legacy for Aubree, she was able to inflict a sense of leadership into her words, which many of Zeus' children and legacies were able to do. Possessions • Bow & Arrow - Aubrees infamous bow and arrow was actually gifted to her via a daughter of Apollo. The bow itself had no special abilities other than the fact it held a major significance to both demigoddesses. • "Bringer of Light" - A whip Aubree acquired from the camp's armory, which gained it's nickname from the luminescence radiating off the whip's cord while triggering her fire manipulation ability. • "Kore" - The name of a dagger she took from Asteria Tharp, daughter of Aphrodite. • "Successor of Nyx" - A weapon she acquired during her time in AFN, which was the pistol she nearly shot Anaheim's skull with. • Photo Album - A generic album consisting of photos of Aubree and her friends; mostly consisting of photos of her and Ashton, her and Asteria Wilkes, daughter of Persephone, and her and Yves. Category:Early Life